Sometimes the words, well, they're just not enough
by We'd remember tonight
Summary: Bellamy caught Clarke's eye over Octavia's shoulder and smirked; a smirk that obviously said 'did you miss me princess' god how she wanted to punch him and afterwards kiss his stupid face. Wait what? (post 2x11 - set in the future)


_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't claim to own the 100 or it's characters in any way!

_**A/N:**__** I started watching the 100 only last month and I completely fell in love with the show (like completely! And how could I not this show is amazing, I can't believe it took me so long to watch it) and of course Bellarke is already in my top 5 otps! (loved it since pilot!) I love that pair so much I had to write something; this is my first time writing something not steroline or vampire diaries related so…I'm not really sure where I was trying to go with this story but I hope you'll like it :)**_

_****Just so you know I only watched up to episode 2x11, so I'm not really caught up with the current events…I tried my best not to go online and spoiler everything and man that's really hard. But I'm gonna watch all the episodes I missed tomorrow along with the finale so it'll be like a matron or something…..**_

_**Summary**__**: **_Bellamy caught Clarke's eye over Octavia's shoulder and smirked; a smirk that obviously said _'did you miss me princess?'_ god how she wanted to punch him and afterwards kiss his stupid face. Wait what? (post 2x11, set in the future)

* * *

_**\- Sometimes the words, well, they're just not enough -**_

* * *

_Three days. _

_Three freaking days._

_That's how long he - they have been gone. _

_That's how long it's been since she slept longer than two hours._

It's been nine months since they took down Mound Weather. With Bellamy's help from the inside they freed the grounders from the cages and the other 47, gathered their strength and went into battle, a battle they won. _Not without a cost_ she reminds herself. They've lost people on both sides. After that they returned to camp and they helped cure most of the reapers. Surprisingly the peace with the grounders stuck, Lexa said it'll be stupid to break an alliance that only benefits them and shockingly enough, most of her people agreed.

They and the grounders expanded camp Jaha and lived there together, trained together and even went hunting together (though her people decided they didn't want to obey the Ark or their leaders, and that they'll go by their rules as long as they get a say in their own life, so Clarke and Bellamy got a seat in the council along with Lexa and Indra). Three days ago that's exactly where Bellamy, Miller and two grounders went._ Hunting_, she laughed in her head, _hunting._ She may not go hunting much but even she knows it should've have taken them less time.

_They are in trouble_ she keeps telling everyone, _he's in trouble_ she keeps on telling herself.

_Don't worry princess, I'll be back before you know it_

"Jeez would you please stop pacing? It's driving me insane."

Clarke stopped on her track, turning her gaze at Raven who looked at her with an annoyed face.

"Sometimes I swear you and your mother..." She murmured under her breath and returned working on the computer in front of her.

"Sorry." Clarke apologized and took a seat next to Monty by the table "It's just, they've been gone for days, how long does it take to hunt? We should be out there looking for them. Something could have happened. They could be hurt or worst. What if the - Clarke?" Raven cut her off her rambling.

Clarke bit her lip "Yeah?"

"Could you do me or actually everyone a huge favor?" Raven asked, Clarke nodded, slightly confused "Good, then stop worrying about your boyfriend, it's getting on everybody's nerves." She hissed "I'm sure he's fine"

Clarke rolled her eyes "Bellamy's not my boyfriend." She said.

"He's not?" A shocked voice said from the back of the room, Wick walked towards them placing a few spare parts on the table and giving Raven a quick peck on the cheek, Clarke shook her head "Boy was I wrong about that one." He murmured, Raven and Monty snickered.

"What do you mean?" Clarke asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

Wick looked a little scared by her harsh gaze; in the past few days she yelled at a lot of people, for no apparent reason "Oh it just that, well you know..." His voice died down not sure if he should continue.

"Yeah?" Clarke raised an eyebrow, telling him to go on.

"Okay." Wick said sounding a bit terrified "it's just that I've never seen two people act like you and Bellamy do, that weren't a couple." He said it quickly and avoided her eye.

"Bellamy and I don't act like a couple."

"Sure you don't" Raven said mockingly, clearly not believing her.

"We don't!" Clarke insisted loudly, _this is ridiculous _she thought. She glared at Monty expecting him to back her up, but he shook his head, declaring his intentions to stay out of it.

"You can keep on telling yourself that, but we all know it's not true." Octavia's voice joined their discussion; she walked into the room, Lincoln not far behind her.

"Are they -" Clarke started to ask but Octavia interrupted her before she could finish "No my brother is not back yet." She rolled her eyes "Knowing him and Miller they probably just got lost or something." She said waving it off like it's no big deal.

"Aren't you worried?" Clarke wondered, confused by the lack of concern in Octavia's voice.

"Of course I'm worried." She said "But I'm not going to act crazy like you before I know if there is something to worry about."

"I'm not acting crazy!" Clarke yelled this time.

Octavia raised her eyebrows at her burst, Clarke sighed "I think I'm allowed to be worried if my friend and partner is not back yet" She said defensively and looked over to Monty again, expecting him to agree but his face still wore the same expression as the others, full of doubt.

"I'm not that worried, Nathan always gets lost..." Monty said suddenly "Sorry." He added in apology, after seeing Clarke's face fall.

"See? Even the guy with the boyfriend he actually admits having is not worried." Raven smirked "Just admit you're doing Bellamy and I'm sure your mom will let you go look for him..."

Clarke rolled her eyes again, and was about to say something but Octavia beat her to it "Okay, first? Ugh." Octavia said with a disgusted face "Second? You're allowed to worry." She said referring her words to Clarke "But we're not the ones sharing a tent with him, just saying." She pointed out and smirked.

"I'm sharing a tent with him because there's not enough for all of us." All those who survived from the 100 of them didn't feel comfortable sleeping on the Ark or the cabins so they set up tents across the camp like they did when they first landed, it made them feel more at home. Since they weren't enough tents they all shared them. Clarke and Bellamy decided to share one because they're co-leaders and needed to meet almost each night as it is.

"Sure you are." Raven said, still full of doubt.

Clarke was about to answer her when Jasper burst into the room, out of breath, he looked like he ran through the entire camp looking for her "You're mom...needs you...at...the...med bay." He said between breaths, placing his hands on his knees trying to restore his breathing to normal, Monty handed him a glass of water.

Clarke nodded in thanks and headed towards the med bay, hoping it'll distract her mind off things...off Bellamy.

* * *

Clarke hadn't returned to her tent 'till sundown. There's been an accident while re-adjusting few of the cabins, some of the people got hurt. None too bad, but the extra attention needed for the task kept her mind busy enough.

Once she entered the tent Clarke immediately took off her sweaty shirt, throwing it to the farthest corner of the tent, along with her pants; trying her best not to think of the last time Bellamy did just that, like he always did right after an exhausting day, distracting her from...well everything really. She and Bellamy formed an unspoken agreement to look away while the other is changing; not that she ever believed either of them comply with it.

Collapsing to her bed she rubbed her tired face. She really needs to get some proper sleep. _That's easier said than done_ she thought bitterly.

But she can't go to sleep just yet, siting up she tried to shake the tiredness out, she still had a few plans to go through before she can hand them to Lexa.

Sighing she got up and managed to drag her feet to the table in the middle of the tent, which was full with papers, bullets, knives and few of Bellamy's clean shirts, Clarke picked one of them up. It was the dark blue one, the one that always looked best on him.

_Ugh, no. You don't think he looks good. He's your friend. More importantly, he's an ass_ she reminded herself.

But it hasn't stopped her from pulling the shirt on her body once she was through with reviewing the plans, with her fingers clinging the hem of it. It was warm and comfy and smells strongly of him, almost as if he was there in the tent with her.

She bit her bottom lip and glared at his unmade bed only few feet away, debating whether to sleep in it or not. _Why not? You already sleep in it nearly every night as it is_ her subconscious speaks up. And at that moment she was extremely glad neither Octavia nor Raven could hear that, she would have never lived it down.

She did sleep in Bellamy's bed nearly each night, in Bellamy's arms, but that's all they did, sleep.

Clarke remembered when it started, at the very first night. When she woke up to Bellamy's screams, thinking they were under attack she immediately reached out to the nearest gun only to realize he was screaming in his sleep, that he was having a nightmare. She shock his shoulder trying to wake him up before he'll wake the whole camp, which only freaked him out more. Clarke never thought she'd see Bellamy like that, vulnerable and terrified, it scared her. Not knowing what else to do she carefully climbed into his bed and cradled him into her arms while stroking his back, until he calmed down and went back to sleep with tears in his eyes, and it broke her heart. She knew it was all her fault for sending him there, for letting him risk his life because she wanted to prove she wasn't weak, by letting them do god knows what to him. And she knew that deep down he blames her for it, no matter how many times he claims he doesn't. She knew it by the way he refused to look her in the eye anymore, and his refusal to talk to her about anything other than their leadership or plans. She'll never admit how much she wished she could take back her words.

_It's worth the risk._

_Because it wasn't_, his face after she said them was proved enough. Somewhere along with her thoughts she drifted asleep with Bellamy still in her arms. They woke up the next morning around the same time, with their limbs tangled together and both just sat there, red faced in the silence. Clarke eventually suggested they could just forget about it and go back to normal, pretend like it never happened. Bellamy nodded in agreement, so that's exactly what they've done. It worked well for the rest of the day; they avoided each other at all cost and stolen glances when the other wasn't looking. And when they met at the tent by night fall they mutually ignore each other existence.

But the same thing happen that night, Bellamy woke her up with his screams again and she climbed into his bed and comforted him again. In the morning they agreed to do as the day before, pretend it never happen.

It happened the next night too, and the one after that and the one after that...Bellamy would have a nightmare, and Clark would crawl to his bed and comfort him, then they both would fall asleep in each other arms. It turned into a habit, their little secret, one they never talked about.

After some time they would just both go to sleep in his bed or hers on occasion and day by day, Bellamy stopped screaming in his sleep.

For a long while they haven't spoke of it at all, they would wake up in the morning and go their separate ways for the day. But it all changed when Clarke had to leave for a few nights; she went with Lexa to meet the other leaders of the grounders tribes, to support the peace and didn't come back 'till five nights later at noon.

When she finally found Bellamy he was having dinner with Octavia and Miller, there were dark circles under his eyes, he was moody and looked like he got zero sleep since she left, which was good since she hasn't got any sleep either. Bellamy ignored her greeting once she sat by the table, he finished his meal quickly and left to an unknown direction. Miller and Octavia glared at her confused and Clarke excused herself from the table and trailed off to find Bellamy. She hadn't found him, he sneaked back to the tent once he believed she'd be already asleep, but she caught him and confronted him about what was going on. The whole deal, Mount Weather, the way things were between them, his nightmares, their sleeping arrangement...which lead to a very loud argument.

He confessed being angry with her for a many reasons, that he had nightmares about his time at the mountains, about his mother execution and one's were Octavia is flooded too. Then he admitted there are one's about her death as well and Charlotte's, the 320 people he killed at the Culling and a mountain man guard he killed. Clarke was taken aback by his honesty but even more by his next words _"But whenever I'm with you the nightmares...they go away. You were gone for days and...I- I couldn't sleep without having them. All I kept seeing was you and Octavia dead. It was like they never stopped in the first place and I hate it. "After_ the words left his mouth Bellamy dropped to his bed, his face in his hands, not seeing any point at hiding from her anymore. Maybe he even expect for her to laugh at him.

Instead she sat down beside him, placed a hand in his shoulder, and took a deep breath before admitting to her own nightmares. Her father being floated, finding Wells body, burning the 300 grounders believing he was among them, and of course killing Finn always hunted her, she doubted it will ever won't. And for the first time in months, Bellamy looked her in the eye. A flash of understanding weaved in them, he grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze; Clarke felt a smile frame her lips as she squeezed it back.

She and Bellamy were both a lot alike in certain ways, both afraid of losing one's they love, both pushing people away and burying themselves in their own sadness, not letting anyone in. But you can only keep it in for so long...

Not surprisingly they've become a lot closer since that day, Clarke found herself open up to him, telling him about her year in solitary, and Bellamy told her about his own year without his sister or mother that drove him to being the way he is now. They shared secrets and scars of the past and what they hoped for the future of their people.

Clarke dwelled in the memory for a minute before she made up her mind and turn off the lights on her way to his bed. Burying her face in the pillow, she inhalation his scent and drew the covers over her. While slowly trailing off to sleep Clarke couldn't help but think how she still preferred Bellamy's chest as a pillow.

* * *

The next morning kinda went on as a blur for Clarke, but she remembered a few things clearly.

She was rudely awoken by Jasper yelling outside her tent by sunrise. Still sleepy and tired she put on a pair of her pants dumped by her bed and pulled on her shoes, not bothering to wear her jacket as it was a warm day outside.

While rubbing her eyes she met up with Raven and Monty at their table like every morning.

During breakfast Clarke couldn't miss the knowing (annoying) smirk covering Raven's face; it hadn't come off since she sat down.

"What?" Clarke eventually asked, it was starting to irritate her.

"Oh...nothing." Raven said "I just, really like you shirt." She bit her lip to stop the laughter.

"Okay..." Clarke said puzzled, returning to her meal "Thanks I guess..."

All day long people around camp, especially her friends and her mother kept raising their eyebrows at her, commenting on her clothes, dropping hints here and there. Later she mentally kicked herself for not getting them sooner

"Okay seriously, what is it? Is there something on my face or something?" Clarke finally snapped a few hours later. She was at the med bay, stitching up Lincoln's arm when he glared at her attire strangely.

Lincoln chuckled and smiled softly at her "No, but I sort of noticed your shirt isn't yours." He pointed at her shirt. _More specifically - Bellamy's shirt._

_Oh shit._

Clarke's mouth dropped open. _Had she really been walking around camp all day, wearing Bellamy's shirt without realizing?_ Suddenly Murphy's snarky remark from earlier made a whole lot more sense, she noted to herself to slap him the next time she sees him.

"Crap." She hissed under her breath and looked down at the shirt, it reached her mid-thigh and was twice the size of her normal one's, there's is no way anyone could not notice it was a man's shirt.

As Clarke kept on cursing while finishing the stitches in Lincoln's arm, Octavia burst through the door, immediately running to his side.

"Omg I just hard you were at the med bay, what happen?" She asked in a worried tone, rubbing his other arm.

"Don't worry it's just a scratch, its fine." Lincoln calmed her down, brushing his thumb on her cheek.

"Just a scratch?! You needed to have stitches!" Octavia exclaimed placing her hand over his. Clarke smiled to herself; _they were a really cute couple_. For some reason it made her heart itch. _Was she jealous?_

"All done." She called a minute later, cutting the end of the thread "Just try not to put pressure on your arm for the next couple of days and it'll be fine."

Lincoln nodded and Octavia looked at her "Thanks Clarke." She said, and then noticed Clarke's appearance for the first time since she entered the room. Her mouth slightly parted.

"Is that Bell's shirt?" Octavia wondered with an amused tone.

"Maybe." Clarke said avoiding her eye and turns her back to them cleaning the equipment off the table.

Octavia and Lincoln waited 'till she was done so that they could go to lunch together, as they walked past the gate they saw a group of people making their way back into camp.

Familiar brown curls caught her sight. _Bellamy._ She froze in place.

He was right there, a few feet away...and he was okay, a little bit bruised but alive.

Her heart pounded faster and her breath flinched, she barely heard Octavia yelling Bellamy's name excitedly before she ran towards him and pulled her brother to a tight embrace.

Bellamy caught Clarke's eye over Octavia's shoulder and smirked; a smirk that obviously said _'did you miss me princess?'_ god how she wanted to punch him and afterwards kiss his stupid face.

_Wait what?_ She didn't want to kiss him. _Not at all. Why would she want to kiss someone who became her best friend?_ When they weren't bickering they'd either talk all night or comfort each other, be crazily protective, flirt playfully and steal glances from the other side of the room...

_Wow. No wonder Wick thought they were couple._

Who the hell was she kidding? _They are a couple_, only without the kissing and sex part. She trusts him, more than she ever did anyone, she believes in him, she needs him. She's _in love_ with him.

It hit her like a ton of bricks and before Clarke knew it her feet took her to him as fast as possible. She heard Octavia asking why it took them so long to get back while she hugged Miller. Part of her heard Bellamy's voice answering "We would have come back two days ago but we ran into this giant Gori- " Before she crashed her body to his, wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her.

She felt him wrapping his arms around her instantly, his head resting on her shoulder "I missed you too." Was whispered to her ear.

Clarke wasn't sure if that's what caused her to pull back from the embrace and pull him to her by his shirt collar, her lips capturing his, or was it the fact she wanted to do that for a long time now.

Bellamy froze in shock, and probably so did everyone around them. She heard few surprised gasps coming behind her, and honestly? She couldn't give a damn. All she cared about was the fact that Bellamy's hands grabbed her waist firmly and that he kissed her back with passion and eagerness.

They broke the kiss only when they needed air, pressing their foreheads together, breathing heavily and staring each other in the eye.

"Well...Never thought I'd see that." Octavia commented suddenly. Clarke and Bellamy smiled widely at that, without breaking their gaze.

"Yeah, hallelujah you two." Raven's voice joined, they turned around to find everyone looking at them with grins on their faces "As much as I'm happy i won't have to witness you sexual tension anymore, I'm gonna go have lunch before I'll lose my appetite." Raven said and grabbed Wick's hand dragging him with her.

Soon after everyone else followed their lead, leaving Clarke and Bellamy to themselves.

Bellamy glared back at her, licked his lips and then smirked "I knew you liked me princess." was all he said with a low tone. Clarke rolled her eyes but laughed allowing him to pull her in for another kiss.

"Wait...is that my shirt?"


End file.
